Sunday With The Cenas
by Miss Meggie
Summary: Spend a Sunday with the Cenas! Chyler Series! Oneshot!


**AN: I OWN NOTHING RECOGNIZABLE... THIS WAS INSPIRED BY YOUR MY SUNDAY BY JESSICA SIMPSON. I DO OWN CHYLER, TATUM & HOLDEN... NOW ENJOY! ~Meghan**

* * *

Chyler woke to find John staring down at her. "Morning…"she mumbled

"Morning Pretty Baby."

"I love Sundays…" she said stretching and setting up. She kissed his shoulder. "Sundays aren't bad I must say…wanna know the best part the kids are still asleep I checked." he smiled. Sundays where family day their day when John had no where to go and no where to be and Chyler closed her boutique. "Which means we can fool around!" he smirked He dove under the covers comically making her smile. "If you wanted to have sex you could of just woken me up…ohh wanna play dirty do ya?" she laughed loudly "Shhhhh you'll wake them up…" he mumbled

"Not my fault you hit my ticklish spot." he yanked her down in the bed "Not in gentle mood this morning Johnny?"

45 minutes later

"We are getting old Johnny…rather than go another round we catching up on Grey's Anatomy!"

"Just gimmie fifteen minutes we aint down yet… why didn't you tell me Izzy was fucking Denny's ghost this is getting odd."

"Would you have believed me?"

"Probably not…" he stopped and listened "Sounds like they are awake lets get dressed…I thought we could take them to the zoo today my flight doesn't leave till eight tonight."

"You're sure about this?"

"Yeah let's do it."

"Ok…"

An hour later…

"Son you have to wear clothes…" John told his two year old.

"Why? I likes bein' nekkid…"

"Because it's illegal… and where the heck did you pick up mama's accent?"

"What's that?"

"The way mama talks…"

"Oh…"

"What ya wanna wear today monkey butt?"

"I told you nuffin"

"How bout your swim trunks and your 619 t-shirt I'll play in the fountains with ya!"

"Boyacá Boyacá."

"Yeah Yeah Yeah Boyacá."

John and Holden waited for the girls by the front door. "Come on girls." John pleaded

"We're coming Daddy!" Tatum appeared at his side in little pink halter top and kiwi green denim shorts her bright yellow bikini beneath. She had a natural tan from playing outside so much. Looking her over John realized her hair was straight not its usual curly mass. It was in high ponytail the light brown becoming sun bleached light blonde.

"Why is your hair straight and is that lip gloss?"

"I just wanted to try it Mommy said it wouldn't hurt just this one time…you don't like it…"

"No its fine I'm just not used too it." John felt a little sad his baby wasn't a baby anymore.

"Why did you do that to her hair." he whispered to Chyler "Because John it's not going to hurt anything and the moment she gets her hair wet it's going to curl right back up."

The family loaded up in the dodge pickup and headed to Lowry park zoo. John turned down the radio slightly and listened to Tatum's soft soprano version of let it be.

"Is that in key?" John inquired quietly

"Yep your hearing right definitely didn't get that from me must be a you trait your not half bad when the mood strikes ya."

In the zoo parking lot Chyler pleaded with her son to cooperate as she slathered him in sun block. Tatum was smarter and surrendered quickly.

"Son please? Just be still I'm almost done."

"Gross mama!" Holden protested

"Daddy's going to wear some too." Chyler told him

"I am?" John replied Chyler shot him a look "I mean that's right I Am." he corrected.

Chyler sat on the tailgate putting sun block on John's face. When some blonde 18 year old took upon herself to look at her husband as though he wasn't wearing a stitch. Chyler cut her eyes keenly at the girl in warning "Baby don't…." John whispered. John recognized her and prayed Chyler didn't. A few shows back that girl had taken off her under wear and thrown it at him. It had bounced off his chest landing in his hands. Chyler with him at the time calmly took them back to their owner and said sweetly. "Honey he doesn't need yours he gets to take mine off with his teeth and doesn't have to worry about catching herpes." and walked away with Sam and Randy behind him rolling in laughter he was half embarrassed and half turned on by her display…. "Its panty girl!" she whispered back angrily.

"We have the kids with us please don't…" |

"I'm not doing anything.' Chyler said all innocence. "But can I Trip her?" John laughed. "Let's go take monkey butt to see his relatives killer."

"You just called my baby a monkey that's not nice…but then again he does look more like you!"

"I have three words for you Chyler Cena." he responded

"I Love you." she said helpfully

"Nope!"

"Then what?"

"Kiss my ass."

"Ugh…" she stomped off. "Let's go look at the penguins first Holden Mommy already needs air conditioning." she said pushing the stroller

"They are warm weather penguins baby no AC!" John teased

"Keep pushing boy I'll barrow Paul's hammer!"

A few exhibits later John saw Chyler looked tired and seemed to be struggling to push the stroller. He sat Tatum on her feet she had been riding on his shoulders.

"I'm going to take over pushing your brother ok." he held out his hand for her to hold.

"You don't have to hold my hand Daddy I'm a big girl I won't get lost."

"Well what if I just wanted to hold your hand miss fancy pants?"

"No really that's ok Daddy!" she jogged of toward Chyler. John caught up to them. He tossed an arm around chyler's shoulders and whispered in her ear. "Today is just not my day with the straightened hair and the lip gloss and now she won't hold my hand says she's a big girl now doesn't need to hold hands with her Daddy anymore."

"Aw babe she's just in funky mood she'll hold your hand later I'm sure but you know honey eventually she will get to big for that…"

"Will not… here I'll push him where to monkey butt?"

"Monkeys!"

"Shoulda seen that one coming!"

Chyler watched as John held Holden where he could see and held one hand protectively on Tatum's back as she stood on the bottom rung of guard to see better.

"Daddy what they names?" Holden asked enthralled by the chimps. "I dunno bud why don't you read the sign for us Tater?" Chyler raised her camera.

"Smile guys?" they all turned and made funny faces at her Chyler laughed "Be serious guys or your faces will freeze that way!"

"You sound like my mom!" John quipped.

A while later…

"We've seen practically everything guys…" John said

"Who's hungry?" Chyler asked All three Cenas' raised their hands "it's unanimous then… to the food court" Chyler said

Waiting line to place their order John felt a tiny hand slip into his. "Oh so now you wanna hold my hand?"

Tatum nodded. "I love you daddy!"

"And I love you…Now what you want to eat?"

"A hot dog with mustard…"

"I think I got that what you want Holden?" he pointed to the huge hot pretzel someone carried as they walked away. "That!"

They where all eating there meal.

"Daddy can I go with you to work?" Tatum asked

"You have school Tater maybe this summer…" he picked up his napkin wiping mustard out of the corner of her mouth. Chyler was people watching when she looked back she was startled.

"John!"

"What?"

"Look at your son…" currently his son was covered head to foot in cheese sauce.

"How did he do that? I just looked away for a minute." Chyler groaned. "Your child!" she stated.

"Why is he my child only when he's messy or tries to harm the cat?"

"Luck of the draw." she smirked

"Mama let the boy enjoy his meal!" John defended "I'll wash him off in the fountains." he finished

At the manatee fountain…

"Daddy is weird…" Tatum said as John lay in the little wading pool like fountain with Holden.

"That he is my girl but we love him anyways…" Chyler said. "You can get in to if you want…Mama's gonna stay here…where it's dry…" Chyler told her Tatum stripped down to her swimsuit hopping in.

"Hey guys… "Chyler drew their attention snapping a picture.

When John got home he put his kids to bed kissed Chyler and left.

Dear god did John hate Mondays he loved his job but sincerely hated being pulled in forty different directions. He was currently hiding in bathroom off of the locker room. He stood in the stall and called Chyler listening to her ring tone as it rang it was currently playing Red Umbrella.

"Hi baby…" Chyler answered happily.

"Hey pretty baby…" he murmured

"Uh oh… your not hurt are you Johnny? I've haven't turned on Raw yet because Holden keeps asking what the voices in Uncle Randy's head say…" John chuckled. "Nah I'm fine. Just miss y'all is all. Tell Holden the voices say Daddy is a better wrestler." he felt the tension draining from him. Chyler could always do that fix whatever was broken with just the sound of her voice. She was his saving grace.

"You'll be home Thursday baby hang on…" She told him already knowing the problem.

"Just getting worn down is all…"

"Maybe you should take some time off be normal for a bit…ow damnit Legos hurt …"

John smirked. "Step on one?"

"Yes, Holden Radley! Do not put Sox in the blender! Oh thank god it was unplugged crap now I have to wash out the blender…we need to do something about his cat hatred I don't think it's normal."

"Mama him wants to go spinny spinny…" John heard his son say.

"Uh huh… here say hi to Daddy."

"Daddy what ya doin…"

"Hiding, why are you being mean to Sox?"

"I'm not him's my friend we was just playin'"

"Daddy I miss you. I need you to come home…"

"I miss you to buddy why do I need to come home?"

"I gots nobody to play with and you're my best friend." John wanted to cry.

"You're my best friend to Holden…I'll be home Thursday."

"Four sleeps?"

"No just three sleeps…"

"Sissy wants to talk… I loves you…" he sent John a kiss through the phone.

"Love you too muah…"

"Hi Daddy…"

"Hey Tater… what did you do today besides school…by the way you need help on your math?"

"Mom helped me I got a hundred on the test so I got to get my nails painted at the fancy place with Mama!"

"Really what color did you choose?"

"Rebel Red… Mom read the bottom of the bottle…" John stifled a groan that had to be a sign.

"Well Daddy Alana's here to play so I gotta go but I love you and be careful… Allie and me are gonna watch so wave to me or something…"

"I'll wink at you so watch for it Kay… I love you baby and I'll be extra careful for you ok."

"Ok bye Daddy here's Mama."

"That help or hurt?" Chyler asked

"Lil' a both…" "Yo Cena your up dude…' Batista called.

"I gotta go baby love you…"

"Love you more be careful…"

"Always am bye Pretty Baby."

"Bye Johnny…"

John burst through the entry way amped up as ever. Shot Tatum her wink. Life rolled on as always.


End file.
